Case in Isolated Village
by Kasuga Raito
Summary: Gene is alive in this story. Besides, they have a cousin who look like them. But they must encountered the evil spirit and his curse to save his cousin's live. I'm sorry. I'm not good with the Summary. Hope you like my story 1st FanFic
1. Naru's Important Person

**Case in Isolated Village**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ghost hunt.

**Summary: **In a haunted mansion's case that located in a village isolated from the outside place. Naru and the SPR gang (include: Gene) encountered with an evil spirits that involved his cousin, Kanna. That evil spirit is targeting Naru and Gene. They had to find a way to seal the evil again with the help of Kanna who had a very deep secret in his life, even Naru didn't know about it. Mai had to do something to bring Naru, Gene, and Kanna's relationship back to normal again before its too late. I'm suck with summary, sorry.

**Chapter 1 Naru's Important Person**

It is already past two weeks since we, SPR, went to check a haunted mansion in some village that deeply in the forest and far from the town. We already knew that the one who caused it is a boy around eight that died 6 years ago. The spirit boy had a very strong supernatural power that he possessed when he was alive. All efforts already used but it failed completely. Gene, Naru's twin brother who regained his conscious 6 months ago, tried to purify the spirits with Masako's help but it also failed.

Lin-san cannot do anything to help them because the spirit's power is stronger than he is. The villagers said that the spirit would become stronger when the full moon time is come. Tonight is the day of full moon. They only have no more time left to deal with the spirits. All of them were frustrated with what will happen to the village and them if they cannot exorcise the spirit in time.

"Lin, Could you call the spirit with shoukon?" Naru asked. The rest of the gang's head spun to see Naru. Gene walked towards his twin and looked straight on his eyes.

"As long as I get the spirit's things and the botsunen, I can call them," Lin answered surely. Gene interrupted them.

"Who do you want to call, Noll?" Gene asked curiously.

"A person I knew very well," Noll whispered with a sadly look on his face. "I will go get his thing just prepared every things in the forest," he continued while grabbing his coat and exited the building.

"What did he mean?" Bou-san asked to Gene. Gene shook his head. A few minutes later, all of them already prepared for the ritual and waited for Naru to come. 5 minutes later Naru arrived with a black cloth in his right hand and a black hard cover book in his left.

Naru handed the cloth and piece of paper to Lin. Lin wrote it down again use Chinese words. "What about the botsunen?" he asked looking at Naru.

"5 years ago," Naru answered and Lin writes it down and placed it on the circle tray, the same one he used in Urado's case, and lit the candle on. He began the ritual and moments later, a blue fog appeared in front of them.

Gene, Lin, and Madoka's eyes widened when they saw the spirits form. Gene's head spun immediately towards Naru and look at his brother unbelievable with what his brother done. Naru smiled at the male spirit he called and walked towards him. The moon light illuminate the spirits shown its true form to others gang. Mai's and others gasped in shocked when they saw an identical duplicate of Naru and Gene in the middle of forest. The spirits smile at Naru, Mai thought that it was dream because he saw the blend version of Naru and Gene in one body.

"Hello!" the spirit says in calm voice that can make any women in the world melt with his charm voice.

"Hello to you too" Naru answered after stopped a few feet away from him. "You looks better than the last I saw you."

"It's that the way you greet your own cousin? You did not change at all," the spirit, answered sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Let's make it fast. I need your help to exorcise a strong spirit here," Naru said with a serious look.

"Wait a minute, I know this place," the spirit cut him off. " Yes! This is the place I used to live before when I still around 12."

"I didn't know you come to this place," Naru said confused.

"Idiot scientist. When you read a book finished it at once," the spirit mocked him. A frown appeared in Naru's head. He clenched the book in his left hand very hard.

"Sorry if I didn't finish the book you gave to me. Its only contains moments that's useless for me," Naru said with annoyed voice.

"Kanna-niichan?" said a voice behind the spirit. Naru looked behind the spirit and saw the boy spirit who caused them lots of trouble. The boy running towards the male spirit and hug him around his neck when he bent down to pick him up.

"Hello, Shori! Long time no see," Kanna said with a huge smile on his handsome face and that time he looks identical with Gene. "I heard that you caused trouble with them. Is it right?"

Shori pouted at Kanna and glared towards Naru. Kanna patted his head and called over him. "Shori, I already told you that the powers you possessed it is may not use like this. Do you remember, don't you?" Shori nodded at Kanna nuzzling his head into his neck. "Silly kid," Kanna whispered softly while his face made a brotherly face.

Naru glared to those two in front of him. Big frown already formed in his head. Kanna walked towards Naru and patted his head the same as he did to Shori and smile very kindly to him. "Its better not to act like a little kids anymore. You are 19, Noll," Kanna said softly. "It's time for us to go. Sorry for the trouble he did. See you."

"Wait!" Naru said almost shouted to Kanna. Kanna looked at him and suddenly Naru hugged him very tight. He did not even think why Kanna's body is solid or whatever related with it. He just wants to hear one last word from him before he left **again**.

Kanna patted his head. "You are strong, Noll. You can do anything you want. It would work if you want to burn your pride and change your all mighty attitudes. Don't worry. I will be at your side whenever and wherever. Are you understood? Now be a good kid…nope…a good man and let me rest, okay?" he assured Naru with his words. Naru nodded slightly and give him a smile, a true smile Mai ever see in her life.

"Goodbye, Kanna. I won't forget everything about you" Naru said and waving his hand weakly towards his cousin. 'Never,' he thought.

Kanna's spirit slowly disappeared along with Shori's. Naru once again put his mask on. Gene walks towards him with disbelieve look on his eyes. Naru stood before him and glanced over Lin and Madoka. "I don't believe it. How could you call **him** and ask for help? Don't you remember what he already done?" Gene asked.

"I knew him better than you, Gene," Naru answered with a cold tone as usual. Naru started to walk and past him before Gene grab his wrist firmly. May be his grab will left bruises in Naru's hands.

"He killed people, Noll. Why you love him that much?" Gene retorted and his word seems stabbed Naru deep. He prying his grab crudely and shot Gene with a deathly glare that might be able to kill people in instance.

"You don't know him. Don't talk as if you know him better," Naru shouted at him. Lin and Madoka did not expect that Naru would shout to his twin brother. Gene opens his mouth to retort Naru but he cut him off. "You said anything bad about him I will ascertain that the rest of your life won't be pleasant," he said with menacing tone.

Naru hurried his way to the mansion and back to his room, locked the door and threw him self to the bed. He stared at the ceiling. He noticed the book in his left hand. He sat up on his bed and open the book read the first page that write in Kanna's neat handwriting. He smiled little when he read the first passage Kanna's wrote down.

_12 December 1994_

_It is the second day we lived in this orphanage. Once again, I must take care of those two brats. Arrgghhh! I cannot stand it anymore but I must strong. I am the only sibling they have that is why. It is okay Noll…Gene… I will protect the two of you. Crap! I just write it down. Wait! I write it again. Arrgghhh! Whatever is it…? I will protect the two of you. I will not let anyone hurt you. I promise you with all of my life. Well, it seems that you two ranked from my __**protect-list**__ to __**all-cost-protect-list**__. You must thank me about it. You understood, Noll? Crap! Again? This is for the first just read it till finished when I left it in other rooms or in other conditions but… If you read it when I am around I will kill you half to death._

_(13 June 2007) _

_I bet you read it again now inside your room in the mansion that located in untouched place. You had a fight with Gene and escaped from it with read my diary again. You smiled with what I wrote. You will be fine, Noll. Just believe in me. You know that you made her worried about you? Nope. You ignored her till now. Now, get out of this room and go outside. Talk to her about your problem and you will be in fully spirit after that. Don't do what I think you would. Your foster parents already told you that they didn't want any grandchild before you turn 21, right? What are you waiting for? Go or I will place a curse on you._

Naru closed the book and placed it in his bag. Unlocked his door and walked down the hall. Bou-san and others are loading the equipments to the van. He quickly spotted Mai around them. He saw her carried a box that seems very heavy. He walked very slowly behind her and when she slipped he caught her on time. Mai is blushing very hard. "Err… Thank you," she stuttered. Naru took over the box and placed it on the van. After that, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him.

"Na, Naru. Where will we go?" Mai asked confused. Naru give her a glance and continued to walk. 'At least he should give me a reason why he drags me to this place. That Jerk!!' Mai thought venomously.

"I heard that, Mai," Naru cut her thought. Mai gulped. "I just want to show you something," he continued. After 15 minutes walk, they arrived in a beautiful lake.

When Mai admires the beautiful scene in front of her eyes, Naru showed 2 thick books in blue and brown hard cover. Mai accepted the books and looked over Naru. "What's this?" she asked.

"Kanna's diary" he answered quietly.

"You want me to read this?" she asked again, unsure what will she do with those books.

"Is that a question?" Naru asked with Stop-asking-and-start-to read looked.

Mai sit in a bench and placed the brown book in her lap. Naru followed her and also sit in the bench. Mai open the blue book and start to read it. Her eyes widened when she saw her name written in the book. She quickly looked at Naru who answered it with It-was-also-my first-reaction looked. Mai continued read the book and noticed a piece of paper come out from the book. She took it out and read the notes.

_I bet you are very confused and surprised why your name written in this book, right? Ask Noll about it. I, 100 sure, that he will give you an answer. I left a book with red hard cover for you. If you curious with who am I, you will have the answer from this book and other that you will read soon. I want to say one thing for you. Believe your power and the last thing I want to ask you are… Please be by his side and support him from now on. Thank you for changing him into a responsible guy._

_Forever thanks,_

_Canon Davis a.k.a Shibuya Kanna_

Mai smiled a little and nodded slightly. She continued her read and didn't notice that Naru always staring at her. "Nee, Naru" she called; her eyes didn't leave the book yet. Naru looked at her with a confusion look.

"What?" he asked.

"Who is Kanna for you?" Mai managed to ask him that question.

Naru let out a heavy sighed and looked at the moon which shines very brightly that night. "He is… Kanna is the important person in my live. At least till 2 years ago" he answered with a small smile in his lips.

"Then, Why Gene hates him?" Mai asked him curiously.

"That's a long story to be told" Naru answered with unsure look.

"I'm listening here" Mai said cheerfully.

"Well, for the first, Kanna was an expert diviner. He could see the future, past, and present correctly. He also possessed an incredible strong supernatural's power. He could exorcise much kind of dangerous spirits in this world. As a man and family, for me, he was very kind and gentle. He would protect everyone who was important in his life. He could risk everything; include his own life, to save them from any danger. He was also a very responsible person and can be pledged on" Naru answered with a happy expression that Mai never seen it before. "For now, he wasn't very important again because I had found someone that replaced his place in my heart. He was my peer and my pride nonetheless"

"So?" Mai asked again.

"One day, when I and Gene were 8, all of us went to the hill for summer vacation. My parents, Kanna's, Lin, and Madoka also joined with us."

"Wait a minute, you said Kanna's?" she asked surprised. Naru nodded.

"Kanna had a different adopted parent but they were my parents closed friend and they also had a similar last name. So, it didn't matter for us" Naru answered monotonously.

"Had? So they also…" Naru cut her off "Yeah, they gone when Kanna turned 12 because of plane accident. At the same time, for the correct time after their funeral, Kanna left England and went to Japan for 2 years. 2 years later, Kanna gone" Mai felt sorry for that.

Naru noticed her sorrowful face and continued his story," Back to previous story, if you still want to hear it" Mai nodded enthusiastically. "Well…"

**A/N**: This is my first story. I'm very sorry if my spelling, grammar, sentences, or whatever it is because it's my first time create a Fan Fiction in English. R&R please! If you wish to check my story for spelling, grammar, etc, I will accept it with many thanks and will update it as soon as I can. Sorry if the characters here is out of their real characters in anime or manga.


	2. Secrets Behind The Murder Part I

**A/N**: Thank you for my first reviewer. I am sorry if I can't update it soon because it's near my national exams time. May be I will update it once or twice a month if I can.

**Chapter 2 ****Secrets behind the murder Part I**

_11 years ago…_

"Hey, Gene, Noll! Hurry up! You two are to slow," a ten years old Kanna shouted from the top of the hill.

"You have too much power in your body, Canon," Naru answered coldly.

"Whatever, turtle," Kanna/Canon mocked at him with a huge grin in his, well, handsome face. Noll almost jumped over him and wanted to straddle him till he said 'give up' but Canon dodged it easily.

"100 years too fast for you to beat me, Noll," Canon said while holding Noll's right arm behind his back.

"Stop it, you two!" Gene said, disengage their middle quarrel. Soon, their parents also arrived.

Canon released Noll's arm and run towards his parent. Their parent quickly pulled out the key and gave it to Canon. Canon run again and opened the door. Noll and Gene followed him to their room and packed their things before joined their parents for lunch.

Canon was the first finished packing their things and now staring out the window. Sometimes he let out a heavy sighed. Noll walked towards him and asked him what had happened but Canon just replied that he was fine. Canon hurriedly went down the stairs, followed by Noll and Gene minutes later. After they had lunch, they went down to the river and fishing there. Noll actually didn't want to join them but Canon dragged him.

Noll really the worse fisher Canon ever see. He got zero, Canon got two full pails, Gene got half pail, and Lin only got one full pail. During the way back to the villa, Noll never stopped complained about their fishing activity. Thank goodness the river has many fishes so they can eat fish food, not sea food, tonight. Canon and Gene help Lin to find firewood but Noll remained in his room reading books. He still angry with the last incident (He got no fish). When the dinner ready, Canon went upstairs to assuring Noll so that he would came for dinner.

It took one half hours. Noll finally came for dinner after Canon gave up assuring him and, instead, threaten him, before he lost his patience and did something he wouldn't. All of them enjoyed their dinner very much. At nine, three of them, Canon; Noll; and Gene, back to their room and had some talked before going to sleep. Canon waited for a while and assuring himself that both of the twins had already slept before stepped down his bed and walked very slowly and softly so that Noll and Gene couldn't hear his footsteps.

He took of a thick book from his bags and a pen. Then, he went to the balcony and sat down while his back leaning to the cold wall behind him. He started to write something in his book and didn't notice that Noll watched all of his action. He wondered what Canon wrote in that book. He planned to sneak out when he out tomorrow with others and read it.

"You won't succeed, Noll," Canon said suddenly. His gaze locked against Canon's. Canon returned his attention to his book and started to write again. Noll gave him a deathly glare. "Although you gave me that glare you won't succeed reading this book," Canon said with a huge grin. "And Gene, Stop pretends that you are asleep. I knew you widely awake."

Gene sat up as well as Noll. Both of them gave each other a glance then looked at Canon who already stood up and glared to the twins. "Now, sleep!" he ordered.

"You aren't sleep so why we must sleep," Noll asked in challenging voice.

"I am older than the two of you. So, I could order you whatever I want. Is it clear, Mr. Serious-and-all-mighty-attitudes?" Canon said, menacing them.

"You are just 2 years older than us. I will never follow your orders. Never," Noll answered and looking away.

"Canon, do you have a problem?" Gene asked softly. "Since we arrived here, you always acting strange," he continued. He was very worried about Canon as much as Naru felt.

Canon gave both of them a gentle smile and sat at his bed which between the twin's. "I am fine. I really am. Don't worry about that," Canon answered assuring them. Gene nodded but Noll seemed didn't believe with his words.

"We are brothers, right? If you have a problem, we will lend you a hand," Noll said, didn't believe what he just said a moment ago. He quickly laid back and covered his head with his blanket.

Canon chuckled and nodded. "Fine," he said. Gene and Noll back to sleep. Canon placed his book to its original place and sleep as well. He stared at the ceiling and glanced to Noll and Gene before slowly drifting to the darkness.

'**Where am I?' Canon thought confusedly with his sudden surroundings.**

"**What are you doing in here?" asked a man's voice behind him. Canon immediately turned his head just to face to face with a tall man who has a black jet hair and dark sapphire eyes. "What are you doing here, kid?" he asked again.**

"**Me?" Canon asked hesitating with the strange man.**

"**Of course you are, stupid kid. This is the place where the dead people travelled from over the world. No one could enter this place except persons who have supernatural's power and in comma or in critical condition," he explained. "So, are you already dead?" he asked.**

**Canon shook his head. "Totally alive, sir" he answered seriously. "Ah, I haven't introduced my self. My name is–."**

"**Stop it! You couldn't say your own name here or you will die right now," he cut him off. Canon looked at him distrust. "You seem doubt me. Well, Fine. I will give you my name. Don't worry. I am not a human so I can't die," he continued.**

**Canon nodded his head. "My name is Lunar. You will be an expert diviner in the future. Even now, you could see the future, am I right? That power of yours give you a lot of burden and responsibility with other people's life," Lunar continued him self. Canon's eyes widened with his statement and he nodded slowly. "I will be your guardian from now on. I hope we can help each other," Lunar finished his talk.**

"**I didn't believe anyone except my self," Canon answered quickly. Lunar stared at him and made a small smile in his face.**

"**That's attitudes which make you not only trusted by everyone but also die, Isn't it?" Lunar said calmly. His words shut Canon off. "It's fine if you don't want my advice, I will never force you to accept me. Besides, you will need my help. Sooner or Later," he said before faded into the darkness.**

Canon snapped his eyes open. The soft and warm light of sun entered his rooms. He calmed down his breath and very slowly entered the bathroom. The warm water washed over his face. He couldn't imagine what had happened in his dream. 'Lunar,' he thought, remembering the strange man's name in his dream. 'I had to do something with him,' he continued his previous thought while drying his hair with the towel.

"What took you so long?" Noll asked grumpily. "It has been 30 minutes since you entered the bathroom, you moron."

"Noll, I will expect your dream tonight won't be pleasant anymore," Canon said menacing. Noll shiver with his words. Suddenly, everything went blackout in Canon's eyes.

'**Err…Alright. Once again, I am in this strange place,' Canon thought.**

**The scene changed. Now, he stood up in the place where he could see the town clearly. He watched his surroundings carefully. Lunar stood behind the tree near him. He smirked. Canon approached him and he really wanted to ask Lunar something when Lunar pointed something in front of his eyes. Canon turned his head and saw Noll, Gene, and himself watching the scenery with someone he doesn't know yet.**

"**It's your choice to kill people or your precious persons being kill," Lunar whispered.**

"**I don't know what you–," he cut off by a scream from someone he knew very well.**

**Canon immediately looked over the four persons a while ago he seen but in his sight only left three peoples. Someone missed and that someone was Gene. Canon's eyes widened, very wide than he could.**

"**NO!!!!" he screamed very loudly.**

**- SLAP - **

Canon woke up. He only sees Noll and Gene in front of his eyes. He sweated and his eyes still wide. Gene looked over him very worried. Not only because of Canon screamed out loud but also felt something wrong with Canon lately.

"What happened?" Gene asked concerned with his cousin.

"Nothing happened. Everything fine, Gene. Sorry to make you worried about me," Canon answered calmly. He gave his twin's cousin a small smile.

'It wasn't fine at all. Do you think so, Gene?' Noll asked his twin through his mind. Gene nodded in agreement.

'Something wrongs with him. It was the first time he had a nightmare,' Gene added.

'I hope he doesn't do anything reckless,' Noll hope. Once again, his twin brother agrees with his statement.

**A/N**: OK! Just like before REVIEW please for the readers ;) And I need your support for this story so this story can go well


	3. Secrets Behind The Murder Part II

**Chapter 3**** Secrets behind the Murder Part II**

"Darn! I don't know who the person in my vision is," Canon muttered angrily. "I have to find a place near this and go back to my dream's place as soon as possible."

Canon searched a place to sleep and he found one near a big tree. He laid his back and sleep immediately. It was very fast than any person can. A gentle breeze blew around that place. A shadow kneeled beside Canon's sleeping body. He smiled a little and disappeared when the wind blew stronger than the first.

"**Lunar!" Canon shouted, wished to find Lunar as soon as possible.**

"**What's wrong?" Lunar asked calmly.**

"**Who is the person in my previous vision? Why he killed Gene?" Canon asked immediately.**

"**Calm down. One by one, okay?" Lunar cut him off.**

**Canon looked at him seriously. Lunar only smiled at him. He put his hands on his shoulders. Strangely, Canon felt he calmed down. Lunar eyes is very kind, gentle, and calming whoever who looked at his eyes.**

"**It seems you have calmed down. I will explain. The person in your previous dream who pushed Gene is an evil spirit who wants to own your strong power. I know it will very hard for you to kill people but only you who can decide the best choice. I believe in you, Canon. Don't worry. I will be in your side," Lunar assuring him. Canon nodded. **(A/N: The person wouldn't die if someone called him by his name, except he mentioned his name by himself)

"**But…But I am very scared. I don't know what I will do from now on. I can't risk Gene and Noll's life because of my power. What I must do?" Canon stuttered. All of his body were shook under Lunar's hands.**

**Lunar pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. "It will be fine, Canon. I know you can face any problems you got. Everything will be fine," Lunar said. Canon grasped Lunar's shirt tightly before once again the darkness consumed him.**

"**Everything will be fine, my dear son," Lunar whispered quietly. "Everything will be alright."**

"Canon…Canon…," Noll called repeatedly. Gene sat beside him and looked very worried than the first time they found Canon sleeping under the tree. However Noll tried to wake him up, Canon never opened his eyes and this make him felt unsettled before he see Canon opens his eyes.

Slowly, Canon's eye lids moved. He blinked twice before he could see what is in front of his eyes. "Yo!" he greeted the twins with an innocent tone. "Why the two of you here?" he asked pretended didn't know anything.

"That's my line, you idiot!" Noll yelled at Canon's face. It made Canon surprised. "What the hell are you thinking? Sleep in this place. Are you crazy?"

"Well, for now, I think no," Canon replied lightly at him. Noll stood up, followed by Gene, and started to walk away with an angry step. 'I couldn't drag them with my problems. I have to finish this before that damn evil spirit could lay their hand on them,' he thought with a serious face.

A dark and dusky aura watch the three while they run down the hill that not so far from their villa. Canon seems feel the strange present that watched over them since he woke up. Canon shook his head to erase the thought from his mind but he still feel something dangerous watch him all the time.

"Where have you been, Canon?" asked his mother, Angela, calmly.

"I just overslept, mother. Sorry to make you worried," Canon answered with a small smile.

"Okay then. Don't make your cousin worried again, okay?!" Angela continued with a motherly smile. Canon nodded in agreement.

"I will go to my room. I feel very tired somehow. Is it fine, mother?" Canon asked. Angela nodded. Canon run to his room as fast as he could before Noll and Gene watch and chase after him.

He arrived in his room and locked the door in order anyone couldn't enter. He approached his bag and searched his book. He pulled out a black thick book and opened the book as soon as it out from his bag. He read the page one by one while searching the one he want to find. His eyes widened when finally he found the page. He brought his book and sat at the bed's edge. His hands trembling and his eyes widened more than the first he read the page. In that page written:

_31 July 1996_

_Today is the day when Gene died. He will be push by someone when the three of us go to the bank to see the sunrise. Someone who pushes Gene is an evil spirit with a fearful strength that may be I couldn't match. He approaches us two days before and get along with Gene who is very friendly. I can feel his dangerous presence and warn Gene about it but he denies it and tells me that he is not as dangerous as I think. I can't believe it and put my guard on. Noll obey me not to come close with him but Gene still befriend with him. There are two paths in this future. One, I must kill him before he kill Gene with the consequences that Gene will hate me the rest of his life. The last, I only watch Gene being killed with the consequences that the evil spirit will target Noll for the next prey. _

_For the most reasonably solution, I may be choose the first one. I can't just keep quiet and watch Gene's death and I can't also watch Noll being the target because of my stupidity. I can't sacrifice the two of them. I will do what I can do for now on. Be careful, the future me. He will be the strong opponent you ever fight._

Canon closed the book and returned it to his bag. He walked to the balcony and watched Noll and Gene teased each other, the one being teased is Noll actually. He chuckled. The sky is so blue and clear. Four days again he will be a murderer. He had to specify his heart to do so. He couldn't take step backward because his cousin's lives depend on it. Canon closed his eyes as the gentle wind blew over him. He smiled a little and looked at the sky again. 'It is so beautiful,' he thought.

Gene saw Canon who stand at the balcony and waved his hand to catch his attention. Canon waved back at him and entered back to the room. Gene's face turned from the cheerful one to the sad one. Noll noticed this and approached his brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Gene shook his head and walked towards Lin in other side. 'Both of them are very strange,' he thought.

Like what he had written in his book, a boy around his age was come to them. Gene also gets along with him all the time. In 31 July, All of them go to the bank to watch the beautiful sunrise. When Aron, the evil spirit who took the form of 10 years old boy, asked Canon and Noll to get something little far from their original place, Canon immediately asked Gene to accompany Noll and left Canon with Aron alone.

"You surely have a very strong power than I expected," Aron said with a grin.

"And thanks to that power I can detect all your moves, you damn spirit," Canon answered with a cold voice.

"What will you do? You can't defeat me. My power is higher than you," Aron mocked.

Canon smirked. "We'll see it soon," he answered calmly.

Aron suddenly felt he couldn't move even one of his fingers. He looked at Canon who smirked at him with a shocked expression. He gritted his teeth with a flame in his eyes. "How dare you! What are you doing with my body, you jerk?" Aron yelled at him.

"Simple. I only bind your body with a simple spell I have learned. It's really worked to evil spirit like you," Canon answered, grinning widely.

"No one can cast the spell except one person. And he was a very strong and experienced diviner. He already died a long time ago," Aron snapped. "It can't be that you are…."

"Time for play is over. Go back to the place you belong. Next time you show up again, I will never give you an easy way to hell. Remember that!" Canon said menacingly.

He pushed Aron off the bank with a cruel and cold, more than the North Pole it self, eyes. Aron fell without could moved his fingers a single move. He glared at Canon with a vindictive stare and mouthed, 'I will get my revenge soon.'

When Canon pushed Aron off, Gene already arrived at their place before Noll and saw the scene. His eyes widened disbelieve with what he saw. His mouth opened and he couldn't think properly. He bit his lower lip and gave Canon glare. Then, Noll arrived.

"Canon, Where is Aron?" Noll asked, although he didn't like the boy he felt strange that he suddenly disappeared.

"Just a while ago he left," Canon said with a bright smiled.

"Liar," Gene whispered. Noll looked at him as well as Canon.

"What are you talking about, Gene?" Noll asked confusedly.

"He is a liar, Noll. He is a murderer. He pushed Aron. He is not our cousin. He is an evil," Gene shouted angrily and run off back to villa.

Noll looked at Canon. Canon smiled a bit and nodded at him, motioned him to chase Gene. Noll immediately chase Gene who already locked himself in the room. Noll knocked the door many times but Gene isn't responding it at all. He sighed and turned back just to see Canon standing in front of him.

"What happen with you two?" Noll asked.

Canon shook his head. "It's not a big problem. Don't worry about it," he answered softly and walked away from Noll. "Stay with him until he is calming."

"**Is what I did wrong?" Canon asked Lunar. **

**After he left the villa, he came back to the place he once sleeps at. Now, he is sitting under a big tree with Lunar beside him. He leaned his head on Lunar's shoulder. Lunar stared at the blue sky with a small smile in his face.**

"**No. It's a very difficult decision for you too. You are the one who suffered most, aren't you?" Lunar answered gently. Canon nodded his head but slightly also shook his head.**

"**The most suffered thing for me is to lose those two brats without doing anything for them," Canon added.**

"**Are you alright? Your power burdened your body while you use it, isn't it? You should better not use that power unless you need it," Lunar suggested. **

"**I am alright, really," Canon said confidently. He suddenly stood up and somehow felt a little dizzy.**

**Lunar caught his shoulders and smiled at him. "See? You need a rest. And watch your own health," Lunar commanded.**

**Canon nodded. "See you later then… Father," he said with a bright and happy smile to Lunar. Lunar shocked a bit and smiled back at him.**

"**Sure, my dear son," Lunar answered quietly.**

Canon slowly opened his eyes. He stared at green ceiling waving above him. He then realized that he slept under the three. He placed his arm above his head and smiled. A small tear slowly fell down. He sat up and leaned against the three behind him. 'I hope my intuitions went right when I called him 'Father' back then,' he thought.

Although he didn't know is it right or wrong, Canon left all that way. He really wanted Lunar as his **true** father. He felt very calm and peaceful when Lunar around. His black jet and sapphire eyes are nearly the same as the one he has. He rarely doubted his feelings to call him 'Father'. He let out a heavy sighed before stood up and went back o his villa. It's the last day of their vacation and they need to go back tomorrow.

**A/N: I am very sorry because I couldn't update the story as soon as I can. It's near my national exam and that's the reason TT. ****I am very sorry about that. Thanks again for the readers who leave reviews for me.**


	4. The Evil Spirit is Back

**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Ghost Hunt okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**** The Evil Spirit is back**

"It was a really sad story," Mai said while whipped her tears out. "How did you know the whole story?"

"I have a psychometric power, haven't I?" Naru smirked at her. "I saw the whole scene as if I experienced it my self."

"So, the one who named Lunar, Is he really Canon…err…Kanna-san's father?" Mai asked curiously. Naru nodded.

"I had short researched about him after Kanna's funeral. His real name is Shibuya Tsukihiko. Likes Kanna, he was a great diviner even Lin couldn't pass him," Naru answered. (**A/N: I know Lin is strong than others but…It's my story. I have to put Lin on second place. Sorry, Lin**)

"That's why you used his family name to make an alias?" Mai asked uncertainly.

Naru shook his head. "It's my Japanese name, actually. Mine is Shibuya Kazuya, Gene's is Shibuya Kazuhiko, and Canon's is Shibuya Kanna. My father's name is Shibuya Taiyou," Naru answered certainly. "Lunar is the English name of Tsukihiko because Kanna said that his father's name contained with kanji of "Moon" and my father's contained with kanji of "Sun". So, it's usual if he used Lunar and Solar for their alias name. But I always think that it's very stupid."

"Then, what kanji is Kanna-san's contain?" Mai asked curiously.

"I don't know. Whenever I asked him he always said, 'It's a secret' and along with 'You couldn't read kanji too so it useless to tell you my name'," Naru answered with an angry face.

"May be he just–," Mai didn't finish her sentences when she heard a voice in her mind.

She suddenly stood up and made Naru confused. She grabbed his left hand and run back to others. Naru followed her without asking a single question to her. After a few minutes running through the small paths, they finally arrived. The others look at them confusedly.

"What actually happened, Mai?" Naru asked.

"I heard it," Mai answered. Her eyes widened and looking no where. "Someone's voice which very familiar for me. It's said 'Run! He will find you if you still stay here'."

"What's that suppose mean?" Bou-san asked frustrating.

Suddenly, the glasses near them broken in pieces. They all duck to protect themselves from the pieces. The glass shattered everywhere. Naru protect Mai with his body. Mai covered her ears with her hands. She also closed her eyes very tight. A loud bang run through the forest likes a big bell above their head. A scary voice started to mumble something.

"I will get my revenge for sure! Just wait for it," it said menacingly.

'What was that voice?' Mai thought looking under Naru who still on top of her. She could saw his eyes widened.

'That damns evil spirit! I though he sealed him in hell forever,' Naru thought disbelieve. Then, a familiar voice reaches his ears. 'I borrowed her for a while, Noll,' the voice said calmly.

Naru immediately looked at Mai who already unconscious. He then removed from his positions and carried his young assistant in his arms. Everyone already stood up and cleaned the glass from their hairs or clothes. Naru walked passed them and placed Mai on the couch in the living room.

"Please take care of her, Canon," Naru whispered.

'**Where am I?' Mai thought when she suddenly woke up in a place full of purple hyacinth.**

"**Nice to meet you, Taniyama Mai-san," said a male voice behind her. Mai turned around just to face to face with a man who very identical with Naru and Gene.**

"**You are…Kanna-san?" Mai asked. He nodded with a small smile.**

"**Before we start to investigate, would you mind to tell all about Noll and Gene after I gone?" he asked with a pleaded eyes.**

"**Umm… Sure. But, is it alright to stay here that long time?" Mai asked worriedly.**

"**It's fine. I am your guardian here. Besides, if I couldn't protect you, Naru will exorcise me for sure," Kanna answered jokingly. "So?"**

"Naru!" everyone yelled in unison after entered the living room.

"What's happen with her?" Bou-san asked while shaking Naru's body.

"Calm down, Takigawa-san," Lin said, trying to take Bou-san off from Naru.

"She just met with Canon. That's all," Naru answered with a monotone voice.

"WHAT?!" Gene, Lin, and Madoka yelled in unison. (**A/N: Whoaa… Lin is OOC…or not **_**yet**_)

"What the hell are you thinking, Naru?" Madoka asked angrily.

"I am going to take her back," Gene said.

"No, you can't," Naru said with a glare towards his twin. "Canon closed the astral line. So, none other than the death spirit, Mai, and himself could enter that place."

"It's very risky to leave Taniyama-san under his care," Lin added.

"Want to bet with me? Besides, Lin, what would you think if Canon heard what you have said earlier?" Naru asked with a smirk. Lin shivered.

"**Are you sure? He really said it? That's very funny," Kanna laughed out loud while holding his stomach.**

"**Is that really funny?" Mai asked strangely.**

**Kanna whipped his tears. "Yeah, it was really strange for me. It seems that those two brats have grown up, huh?" Kanna said, looking at the sky.**

**Kanna suddenly stand up and made Mai looking at him curiously. He held his hand out for her. "Let's go! We still have many jobs to do, right?" he said.**

"**Umm… Sure. Let's go!" Mai answered and grabbed his offering hand while stand up from her sit position.**

**Kanna closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly the scenery changed to very new place. Mai watched around her and feel rather confused. She seems know the place but at the same time didn't. She looked at Kanna who looked back at her with a gentle smile. Then, he walked through a path that seems drawn in front of them. Mai followed him and still looking around.**

"**You must remember this path and the rest that we will do it later," Kanna said. Mai nodded.**

**They still walk and walk. Finally, they arrived in a terrain place with huge Kusunoki tree in the middle and a big stone near it. It seems that the stone is a place for the Holy Spirit stay in that mountain. Kanna placed his right hand in the stone and closed his eyes for a moment. A slight smile formed in his face. He grabbed Mai's hand and placed it in the same place.**

"**Follow what I said," Kanna commanded her.**

'_**Holy Spirit, Please lend me your great power to purify the darkness that cover this land. I vow in the name of four elemental spirits, Water; Fire; Wind; and Earth. I call you in this land to protect us from the evil. Please answer me if you can hear our grant. I am the fellow of the Sun, Moon, and the guardian of Astral Line, Taniyama Mai**_**,' they said in unison.**

**Mai felt a warm feeling in her right hand. Kanna pulled her hand off and handed her a beautiful necklace made from gold with ruby stone in the middle necklace. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes.**

"**Do it once again when you wake up. Bring everyone with you if they insist to follow you. Remember the paths and the spell. You can purify the spirit with HIS helps," Kanna said seriously. Mai nodded in understand. Her vision become blur and her senses come back to his brain.**

"It's almost 6 hours since she is sleep. Is she really alright, Naru-bou?" Bou-san asked worriedly.

Naru also worried about the young girl who sleeps peacefully on the couch, but he has his mask on. He doubts that Kanna will let her get hurt in the dream place. And he also sure that his beloved cousin will know the consequences if that happens.

Mai's eyes lid slowly moved. She blinked her eyes for a while till her vision become clear enough to see. Her eyes searched for Naru when she realized that Naru stood beside her. She smiled at him with a sleepy expression.

"Kanna-san is a very kind man I ever knew. He is… very… kind…," Mai mumbled before going to sleep again.

"What is she trying to say?" Ayako asked confusedly.

"I think she need more rest," Naru cut her off.

He walked towards the bookshelves in the study room they used for base. He pulled out a book from its place and started to read the book. Gene sighed heavily when he saw his brother. He glanced over Lin and Madoka and nodded to them.

'I will start my revenge by kill your beloved twin cousins, you bastard diviner. I will make you regret for sealed me in that hell,' the evil spirit voice said in the air. His voice make Mai's body shivered even she was asleep. And only Gene and Lin noticed this.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry for the late update to all of my story's readers **TT** I couldn't update it soon because of my full schedule. Please leave your reviews so I can decide whether to continue this story or not **TT**

**Rein:** Stop being a crybaby **(hit the back of Raito's head**)

**Raito: **That's hurt!

**Rein: **You need to continue this or else… (**evil grin)**

**Raito: **That's fine for me. But…if the readers _dislike_ it, it's useless, isn't it?

**Rein:** Idiot author (**Sighed)**

**Someone's note:** Well…Please leave the reviews so Rein **won't **kill Raito for being such a crybaby. Whoops…I said too much. Jaa ne everyone

* * *

**Thanks for the readers who give me their reviews this far:**

snowarchlina

hiya24

Otaku Nayami

Mizuno Aoi

**Thanks for "non-members" :**

My 'annoying' classmates

My bestfriend, Rein (nick name)

My childhood friend, Shion (fake name ;P )


	5. The Target

**A/N: **_I need someone to be my beta-reader for Chapter 6 till the last. His/Her job of course to correct my mistake whatever is it and my discussion partner for the next plot of the story (Good / Bad / Boring / etc). If someone want to be my beta-reader please PM me and tell me what I should do to work with you. Thanks before._

**Disclaimer:** _For the rest chapters until this story end, see chapter 1. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**** The Target**

"**Why did you come back here again?" Kanna asked confusedly. Mai sat beside him with a huge smile.**

"**I felt want to talk with you a little longer," Mai answered innocently. Kanna sighed and smile back.**

"**What do you want to ask?" Kanna asked straight to the point.**

**Mai gulped. She didn't know that Kanna is so sharp towards others feeling unlike someone she knows. She smiled bitterly and looked at the purple hyacinths that grow all over the land. She felt a bit lonely and sad at the scenery.**

"**Why these places have so many hyacinths?" she asked.**

"**Because… It's the place where my feelings stuck. I still have one mission unfinished," Kanna said.**

**Suddenly, Mai felt her body shivered from something. She grabbed Kanna's sleeve tightly and bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes when the frightening feeling took all over her body. Small tears begin to form in her eyes.**

"**Please go back, Mai-san. It's very dangerous for you to be here now. If you got hurt, Naru would exorcists me in no doubt. Please go back for now. I will explain everything you want to ask after this, okay?" Kanna assured her while patting her head with a gentle smile on his face. Mai nodded and closed her eyes again.**

"Mai…Mai! Wake up Mai," Naru's voice filled her darkness place.

'Naru…,' she thought weakly.

She tried to open her eyes and saw a blurred object blocking the lights. She blinked her eyes many times till the object became clear. When it's clear enough for her to realize that the object was Naru, Gene pushed him aside followed by Bou-san and others. They looked so worried.

"Mai, Are you okay? Something bad happens?" Gene asked her.

Mai nodded her head. "Yes and no. No because Kanna-san is protecting me and yes because he warned me about something dangerous came," Mai answered him with a small smile.

''Kanna-san is protecting me'? And she is smiling. It can't be that she…,' Naru thought furiously.

'_Its too fast to decide, idiot scientist_,' a voice echoed through the room. Naru's head snapped to the doorway.

A transparent image started to form in the doorway. Mai gawked in awesome, Naru's and the others eyes widened with a shock look. Kanna started to become solid but not as solid as before. He just has a very clear body for their vision but of course they can't touch him.

"What was with that face?" Kanna asked angrily. Naru just blinked his eyes.

"Ka, Kanna?" Naru asked unbelievably.

"Yes, who do you think I am?" Kanna answered sarcastically.

"Kanna-san," Mai called him and started to walk to him.

Kanna smiled. "It seems that you back safely. It's nice to see you again, Mai-chan," Kanna said, looking Naru from the corner of his eyes when he called Mai with 'Mai-chan', laughed a little.

Kanna knew that his younger cousin is fall in love with his own assistant but he is _**too**_stubborn to admit it. Kanna chuckled at his thought and glanced to Naru then Mai. Naru had a spark of anger in his eyes, although he seems didn't notice it at all, and a frown on his head. Mai still absentmindedly when he called her 'Mai-chan'. Kanna is too polite person, such as Gene and Naru, and she knew that he would never call a person that doesn't close to him with '-chan' or '-Kun' stuff.

"Skip this reunion atmosphere. This isn't the reason why I am here now," Kanna cut himself off.

Naru looked at him seriously. "So, Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I am here to warn you all just like what I did to Mai before. The one you against now is an evil spirit that is stronger than before you have against with. It took a lot of time for me to seal him in hell," Kanna answered.

"Seal in hell?" Bou-san cut him off.

Kanna nodded. "He is too strong for me back then. I couldn't exorcist him. I could only seal him in one place and that was hell. When I sealed him, He gave me a curse. That curse was the one that took my soul away but thanks to this mountain's guardian spirit I still revived from his grasp," Kanna continued. He looked down to the floor.

"But in change with my vow," he whispered softly.

"That is why you are still here?" Yasuhara suddenly asked. Everyone immediately looked at him. "Umm…Well…"

"What do you mean, Yasuhara-san?" Mai asked him confusedly.

"Well, Kanna-san just said that he got help from this mountain's guardian spirit. From what I knew a guardian spirit, especially the Holy Spirit, couldn't help a person without any change. Then, I thought that you must be gave him an exchange for his help. Am I wrong?" Yasuhara explained it.

"Is that true, Kanna?" Naru asked.

Kanna nodded. "Yes. My exchange with the guardian spirit is my soul," Kanna said. "The exchange for his help is me being the guardian of Astral Line, just like my father."

"What do you mean by the guardian of Astral Line? If that's true, why I didn't see you when I'm in astral line before," Gene said.

"Because only one person is needed to guide and protect Mai in Dream Land or should I say Astral Place," Kanna stated with a cold tone. "When you did my job, I only watched over. It was a perfect timing when I decide to returned her back to the real world when she almost dies with the death person's experience in the last case."

"What do you think people's life? How could you say that only one person needed to protect Mai? What if she died back then?" Gene asked angrily.

"That's the rule, Gene. You, as a medium, should know about it," Kanna answered.

"You…," Gene wanted to retort him back. But Mai cut their fight.

"Please stop this! Kanna-san must have reasons why he does that. So…Please, Gene. Don't blame him," Mai pleaded.

"My time…," Kanna whispered while looking at his hand that began to transparent.

"That…was my only warning," Kanna said and began to disappear. "Mai, yours dream."

"I understand, Kanna-san," Mai answered.

A few minutes after Kanna disappeared, the floor began to shake very hard just like an earthquake but the difference is many things in the room are floating. Everyone have their guard on and become more cautious. Then, a voice echoed in the room.

'I will take my revenge for sure. I will take your soul, the guardian's cousins,' the voice said sarcastically.

"This voice…It's the evils," Mai said.

"What?!" everyone shocked with Mai's statement.

"Just like what Kanna-san has said. He has a very strong power than us," John said, his body shake a bit.

"It's the strongest evil spirit I have encountered with," Bou-san added.

"Calm down!" Naru ordered them.

A heavy object moved and crashed just a millimetre from his back. Gene's eyes widened. He pulled Naru closer to him immediately. Then, another heavy object crashed just near them. It seems the evil targeting both of them. Lin whistled his shikis and ordered them to attack the evil. Five white balls floating around the SPR members. They moved in a circle and seems surround the evil but they couldn't held the spirits any longer. Lin's shikis bounced to its owners. Fortunately, Lin only got light injuries.

A black fog appeared in front of them. In the fog, slowly, emerge a pair of dark wings and red blood eyes with a devil grin. The evil spirit took man's form that has raven hair. His eyes scanned the room and spotted Gene and Naru in the middle of the room. His grin grew wide and his eyes shine vindictively.

"Finally, I can found you two," he said evilly.

* * *

**Raito:**Wuahh... Its the first time I want to talk with my character. Hehehehehe...

**Kanna:**It's nice to talk with you, Author-san

**Raito:**Nice to meet you too Kanna-san. By the way, please introduce your self once again!

**Kanna:** Sure!. Here is my profile ;P

**_Name: _Shibuya Kanna / Canon Davis (English Name)**

**_Hair/Eyes colour:_ Black/Dark Blue**

**_Birthday:_July, 7th**

**_Age:_ 21 years**

**_Height/Weight:_ 185 cm/(about) 50 kg**

**_Job:_ It's a secret**

**_Blood type:_ O**

**_Favourite Food:_ I can eat everything**

**_Speciality:_Tease Noll and Gene, Exorcist, Reading a thick book in one night, sleep whenever and wherever**

**_Type of ESP:_ Remote viewing and Precognition (Power that usually I use)**

**Kanna (again):** I think thats enough for now

**Raito:** WHAT?! (_Wide eyes_)

**Kanna:** Yup. Its still lot of them. Hehehehe... (_Innocent face_)

**Raito:** (_thought_) Mental note to my self. Never asked him introduce any more. Okay and the next is...

**_THANKS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER REVIEWER:_**

**Otaku Nayami : **_I already did my best on my national exam. I hope this story didn't dissapoint you because its my work during the LESSON which result Rein scold me in break time_

**flamegirl5500 : **_Thanks for your support. I will do my best_

**MizunoAoi : **_Yep. Shion already informed me about that. Thanks for your attention. I hope you passed your exam as well_

_PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEW FOR ME!_


	6. Summoned the Mountain Guardian's Spirit

**A/N: I am sorry for the readers who have read my story. I couldn't updated it as soon as I can because all of my study for University Exams. Well, I will graduate this year. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than before. I am sorry, everyone. BTW, thank you for the reviewers and who choose this story as their favourite story. Thank you very much. I couldn't say anything more than that. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I only own some of the characters here, excluding the real Ghost Hunt's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**** Summoned the Mountain Guardian's Spirit**

"Run!" Mai shouted to everyone who still shocked.

They run outside the building and followed Mai without questions. They only want to stay away from the spirit for a while till they have a proper plan to fight him. Mai just run the same path as in her dream. She didn't exactly remember what paths she should take but her legs guide her to the right paths.

"Mai, where will we go?" Ayako asked.

"To the sacred place in this mountain," Mai answered.

"How did you know that, Taniyama-san?" Lin asked confusingly.

"Kanna-san told me in my dream. I must go there. If not, I couldn't safe you all," Mai answered.

Her body shivered from her last dream. The fear of evil's power still lingered in her brain. They run and run till arrived in a terrain place. There is a huge Kusunoki tree with shimenawa in the middle of that place. Mai searched the place in her dream. Near the Kusunoki tree there is a big stone with shimenawa and a paper similar with the protective charm Ayako usually writes.

"I found it," Mai shouted in joy. Everyone approached her with a questioning look on their face.

"What will you do with this stone?" Masako asked.

"I have seen a paper like this in one of book I have read before," Yasuhara said.

"I know! This is the sacred place where the mountain's guardian sealed," Ayako added.

"That's not the point Matsuzaki-san," Yasuhara interrupted her with a serious look.

"He is right, Mai. What will you do with the stone?" Bou-san asked impatiently.

"I will ask this mountain's guardian help," Mai said and started to do the exact thing just like in her dream before.

"Kanna-san taught me in my previous dream," she added before performed the same ritual in her dreams.

White fog appeared in front of them. The fog slowly began took it form. A silver fox with six tails and red eyes watched them closely. The fox studied them one by one before landed his gaze to Mai. Slowly, he approached her. Mai took one step back.

"What do you want, human?" the fox asked.

"Are you the one who protect this mountain?" Mai asked her back.

"Yes, I am. What do you want, Taniyama Mai-san?" the fox asked again.

"How do you…," she was about to say something when the fox cut her off.

"Are you the one who taught her how to summon me, Kanna?" the fox said with a cold tone.

"Don't be so angry like that, Kaon," Kanna said calmly and started to appear once again in front of everyone.

"What the hell are you thinking? Teaching a very young girl to summon me" Kaon asked angrily.

"Something like _that_line on your mind," Kanna answered him innocently. Kaon only sweat dropped when he heard this.

"Do you want to say that this girl will…," Kanna immediately glare at Kaon before he finished his sentences.

Kaon shook his head and sighed heavily. A white fog covered him and from the fog walked a young man around John or Naru's age. The young man has silver hair with crimson eyes. He wore black long sleeved shirt and black long pants just like what Naru usually wear. His face is very handsome that every woman all over the world could drool as soon as they looked at him.

"I really want to talk with you later, Kanna," Kaon said with a deep sigh.

"Fine for me," Kanna answered.

He approached Mai and gave her an emerald magatama. His crimson eyes looked at her seriously while he spoke. "Use this magatama to bind his evil energy. At least he couldn't use his power against all of you. I will do something else to send him back to his original place," Kaon said coldly. Mai nodded and accepted the magatama.

"Is that all?" Bou-san asked him. Kaon shook his head.

"I said that I will do something else, right?" Kaon answered. He landed his gaze on Kanna and nodded to him.

"All of you stand behind Mai-san. Don't you dare move or say something," Kaon ordered them.

All of them obeyed his order and stood behind Mai. Kaon's body started to glow in the white light when he closed his eyes. The atmosphere started to change. Breezes become gust. The emerald magatama on Mai's hand is glowing in pure light green. Kaon's eyes snapped open. He glared at the dark fog in front of him. Black feathers burst out of the fog. Red blood eyes glared back at Kaon's with the vengeful ones. He smiled devilishly.

"I see. You even summoned the mountain's spirit huh?" He said with a very cold voice.

"I never remembered you forbid us to ask help from someone," Kanna retorted. Aron, the evil spirit, gave him a death glare but Kanna didn't afraid of it.

"You never changed from before. A spoiled, egoist, careless, arrogant little brat," Aron mocked. Kanna glared at him. "You couldn't do anything without someone's help," he continued.

"I can do **everything**my self, Mr. Nothing-but-big mouthed," Kanna said.

"It seems that they are really good friends beyond the fact that one of them is evil spirit," Yasuhara whispered.

"I thought that I already ordered you not to say anything before," Kaon scolded him. Yasuhara immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

"ENOUGH WITH THAT!" Kanna suddenly yelled. A big gust almost blew the SPR gangs along with Aron.

His eyes turned from dark blue to black colours. Silver light covered his body as his power going wild. Mai felt the same feeling when Naru used his power for the first time in front of her eyes in the previous case. But, this time she feels more scared and worried at the same time. Kaon set up a barrier in front of them. Lin also did the same with his shikis.

"That idiot! He didn't know the right time when he should control his own powers even in the spirit form," Kaon mumbled under his breath.

"I will never forgive you!" Kanna said with blank eyes but kept focused on Aron in front of him.

Kanna almost sent out all of his power and made the whole area to nothingness and may be sent the whole SPR gangs at a very dangerous stake or even worse, death, when a very loud whistle or more like the sound of flute from a leaf echoed through the whole forest.

* * *

**A/N: Please your review so I will know if I should continue this story or not. Thanks before for reading this story**


	7. Case Closed

**A/N: Well...I'm sorry for the readers who read my story. I'm so sorry for it. I want to say thanks for ****_zeroshiki_****-san who gave me some idea to revised the previous chapter but I'm sorry that I couldn't do it now because of my schedule. But I promise I will revise it later even the title if you want :P **

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I want to own it but I can't TT It's belong to the real writer

* * *

**Chapter 7**** Case Closed, Another Problem?**

Kanna almost sent out all of his power and made the whole area to nothingness and may be sent the whole SPR gangs at a very dangerous stake or even worse, death, when a very loud whistle or more like the sound of flute from a leaf material echoed through the whole forest.

The sound is very soft and calming. Kanna's power calming down little by little until the pressure around him completely disappears. His eyes returned to dark blue ones. He blinked his eyes a few times before turn to see Kaon threw a paper to him – well, Kaon aimed for Aron actually-. The paper stopped 10 inches from Aron's face and changed into emerald chain that began to bind him in place. The magatama on Mai's hand flew and placed in front of the chain.

"What's this?" Aron asked, tried to use his power but nothing happened.

"It's a special chain that could absorb any kinds of power. It already absorbs yours so that's useless to break it," Kaon answered with an expressionless face.

"You think so," Aron said, grinning at them.

The cracked sound of the chain started to be heard. Everyone, excluding Lin, Kanna, Naru, Gene, and Gene, gasped. Aron tried his best to break the chain but the cracked part returned to its original form in a minute. He surprised that the chain isn't break after all of his effort.

"You're stupid enough to understand that was my invention," Kanna said emotionless.

"It's true. He trusted that paper to me a long time ago. He said that it will be useful when the time comes and He's right," Kaon added.

"What you write in that paper?" Aron asked angrily.

"Some 'spell' that you 'loved' very much," Kanna answered with a smirk.

"What?! Did you used 'that' ones?" Aron asked unbelief with what he has said.

"Lin-san use your shikis again to bind him while I'm focused to send him to the deepest part of hell," Kanna commanded with a more emotionless and cold voice.

"O-Okay," Lin answered quickly and started to order his shikis to bind Aron.

As soon as Lin ordered his shikis, Kanna started to mumble something in a smooth, almost whispered, voice. Kaon also ordered Bou-san, John, and Matsuzaki-san to chant their spells as well. It seems that the one Kanna use is take times that's why Kaon asked the three to help him to stop the evil movement if he broke the bind and weaken his current stats.

"In the name of four elements, I ordered you to open the gate of hell. Send this evil spirit to the deepest part and bind him in eternity. I offered you my soul for the agreement," Kanna's voiced started to increase.

The silver light covered him once again. His eyes turned to a bit lighter colour but in the same time still dark blue colour. A ball of black and red lights formed in Kanna's hand. It grew bigger and bigger each times and reaches almost like a basket ball. Kanna focused his mind to control the energy in his hand. He glanced at Kaon and Kaon immediately ordered everyone to stay away.

"This time…We won't see you again," Kanna whispered, lowered his head until his bangs covered his eyes. He threw the ball straight to Aron. A bright light blinded their sight for a moment. They regained their sight again after 10 minutes or so to meet with Kanna's transparent body.

"Ka, Kanna…," Naru called him. Kanna gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry, everyone," He said.

"Why is your body?" Mai asked warily.

"It's just…I overused my soul energy to send him away," Kanna answered as if it's not an issue.

"What?!" everyone shouted, very shocked with his statement.

"Hey…Easy guys…Even I disappeared I will watch over you," Kanna said. Mai started to cry. Naru just placed his hand over her shoulders.

"Noll, Please take care of Mai-chan. Madoka-san, Lin-san, thank you for every things you have done to me in the past. Mai-chan, Please don't cry. I will be fine. It's not like I won't see you again in the after life," Kanna joked. "Everyone who helped Noll till now, I want to say thank you very much for all of you."

He turned to come face to face with Gene. Gene just lowered his head so he wouldn't see Kanna's eyes. Kanna just smiled at him and walked to him.

"Thank you for everything, Gene," Kanna said with a cheerful tone. Gene snapped his head with teary eyes.

"Why you didn't say the truth?" Gene asked. Kanna only looked at him.

"Why don't you say that you won't be there in the after life because your soul will be gone forever?" Gene yelled. Anger and regret could be seen in his eyes.

Kanna smiled genuinely. "I already said the truth, Gene," he answered calmly. "Besides…If my soul gone and I couldn't see all of you again, I will fight for it. I will try my best to meet you again. I promise that."

"If you lied, I won't forgive you," Gene said in low voice. Kanna smiled once again and completely disappeared from their eyes.

_6 months later…_

"Ahh…Is there any case out of there?" Bou-san complained.

"We have nothing to do with your boredom, idiot monk," Ayako retorted.

"What did you say?!" Bou-san shouted. And their argument started again successfully lured Naru out of his peaceful office.

"This is not a coffee shop," he yelled. His mood is still a bit grumpy even 6 months have passed since Kanna's disappearance.

His voice shut them all. Gene and Lin came out from Lin's office and noticed the heavy atmosphere. They just look at each other and shrugged. Two minutes later, Mai came (late again?). She put her bag on the table and started to make everyone drinks. Gene and Lin joined themselves and waited for the drinks too. Naru already sit in one of the couch.

"So…What's your business here?" Naru asked everyone with a glare.

"Umm…Well…you see…," Bou-san stammered. Naru's glare deepened. It made everyone, except Gene and Lin, scared.

"It seems that you have a very interesting talk here," a voice came out. A little light flew in front of them and started to create a form.

"Kaon-san," Mai suddenly said with a tray full of everyone drinks.

"Hello everyone," Kaon greeted them.

"What's your problem here?" Naru asked with a frown.

"I just want to say something to you," Kaon answered. "Well…more than a favor."

"What is it?" Gene asked curiously.

"Find Kanna," Kaon answered. Everyone almost spit out their drinks when they heard it.

"But he is already…," John interrupted.

"He is already passed away," Naru continued.

Kaon shook his head. "No, he isn't," he said. "He is still alive. Well…if his last soul still remained in his body of course."

Everyone shocked. They looked each other eyes and then looked at Naru who also shocked with the answer Kaon gave a while ago. Naru looked at him seriously.

"Do you know where he is then?" He asked coldly. Kaon nodded.

"He is in Kyoto," Kaon answered. "You can ask everyone there to find his place. Just ask 'Where is Kamiyama's Residence' and you will find it in no time. But, you will have a hard time to convince him to let all of you meet Kanna."

"Just do your best," Kaon said lastly. "He will loose his life because of the curse the evil gave him." And then…Kaon disappeared from their sight.

* * *

**Raito: Sorry for my laziness. But Rein wouldn't let me touch the computer until I finished the registration form for my University Exams next week.**

Rein: Don't blame me, that's because of your stupidity. Remember that.

**Raito: Even you said so... (Pouted)** **You don't have to be so mean to me**

Rein: Okay. Stop this useless conversation already. Please give this idiot reviews for his story

_Shion: And some grammar, spelling, etc mistakes in this story too. And give him some flames if you want but not the harsh ones, okay?_

**Raito: Hey! Both of you took my lines (Smacked in the head by Rein)**

Rein & Shion: Please R&R!


End file.
